


untitled ficlet

by seimaisin



Category: Ashlee Simpson (Musician), Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steampunk AU written for sweetnovicaine for 2010 fandom_stocking!</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetnovicane (MissKittyFantastico)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/gifts).



Lately, Gabe had been bringing Pete the most fantastic devices to help in his search for the Baron's wayward machines - the last one had been a tiny gun that paralyzed any mechanical device within a twenty foot range. He'd retrieved four of the blasted things with it, though he'd also nearly caused a blackout in the entertainment district. That day's device, though, looked far less likely to cause chaos ... it looked like a compass, truth be told.

"If any aether-animated machinery is in the area," Gabe said, pointing to the device's pointer, "this will point you toward it. I tried it in the warehouse back there. It works like a charm."

"Where in the world do you get these things?" Pete asked as he palmed the little device. "Who makes them?"

Gabe grinned. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"One of the Simpsons."

Pete narrowed his eyes. "Not Lord Simpson, god forbid. And I hadn't heard that he had any sons."

"He doesn't."

Pete shook his head. "You're playing with me."

"Honest to god." Gabe drew a card out of his pocket and slid it into the front pocket of Pete's coat. "Her workshop address is here. Go visit, if you're curious."

*

As far as Pete knew, Lord Simpson had only two daughters - Pete was vaguely familiar with the older girl, a fixture at polite society functions. That girl was nice enough, but if she was an inventor, Pete would eat every machine he'd retrieved thus far. He'd never met the younger ... at least, not until he knocked on the workshop door.

The woman who answered his knock was a shade taller than Pete, with reddish hair pulled back into a messy bun on top of her head. She wore men's trousers and a dusty coat, with goggles perched on her forehead. "Who are you?" she asked, staring at Pete suspiciously.

Pete held out his hand. "Pete Wentz. Gabe Saporta sent me."

Her face transformed with her answering smile. Somewhere inside his chest, Pete's heart thumped against his ribs as she grasped his hand. "Oh, you're the one who finds the aether creatures!"

"You mean the Baron's escaped experiments? Yes ..."

"I have one of them," she said, motioning him inside. "The Baron gave it to me. I've been dissecting it and putting it back together for months. I've learned so much!" Once she closed the door, she blinked and looked at Pete. "Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Ashlee."

"It's a pleasure, Ashlee."

She had a spot of grease on her chin; Pete reached over and rubbed it with his thumb without thinking. Tiny spots of red flourished on her cheeks, and she bit her lip.

That was possibly the moment Pete fell in love.

*

Ashlee's compass brought Pete four more aether machines, found causing havoc with one of the shipping companies down at the docks. He returned three to the Baron, never mentioning the fourth.

He showed up at Ashlee's workshop door a week after he'd first visited - when he'd spent far more time than was likely proper for an man to be alone with an unmarried girl of her social status. She didn't seem to care, though, and from what Pete could find out from casual inquiries, Lord Simpson appeared to want to let society forget he even had a second daughter. Pete didn't know whether to be offended on Ashlee's behalf, or grateful that she was allowed to continue her work, which she obviously loved.

This time, he was greeted right away with Ashlee's blinding smile. "Pete! What a lovely surprise!" She ushered him inside. "I was just about to test a flying machine, would you like to watch?"

Pete's eyes widened. "A flying machine?"

"Not like the airships," she explained, "this one is much smaller, not steam-powered. It uses aether to direct it. If it works, it could possibly carry messages across town, something like that. Wouldn't that be fantastic?"

He smiled to see her excitement. "I'd love to see it. But first ..." He held out the crate he carried. "I have a gift for you."

Ashlee blinked, obviously noticing the crate - which was not small, or particularly light - for the first time. "For me?" she said in a small voice, her fingers touching her lips. Pete wondered briefly what it would be like to kiss those lips. He was a man of unconventional tastes - so everyone said, anyway - and really, a woman didn't come any more unconventional than this, did she?

Pete walked past her and laid the package down on one of her workbenches. She hurried over and opened the top of the crate. "Oh." She turned to Pete, eyes wide. "It's one of the aether creatures!"

"Your device helped me find it. I thought giving you another to study was a worthy payment for your services."

"But Gabe pays me ..." she said softly, trailing off as she stared into the crate.

"I never let another man pay my debts. And make no mistake, I am indebted to you and your inventions."

When Ashlee finally looked back up at him, her smile was small, but no less brilliant than the one that had dazzled Pete in the first place. "You know, you're the first man to give me a gift in a very long time."

"I'm only glad to have found one worthy of you." When Ashlee blushed, Pete held out his arm. "You were going to show me a flying machine?"

After a moment's hesitation, Ashlee tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and walked with him back to the heart of her workshop, her battered coat billowing out behind her like a phantom skirt.


End file.
